Young Love
by Raychylle Ann
Summary: Jeanne Chase is an ordinary girl with ordinary needs. But will her life change when she loves a multimillionaire's kid? And knows that he loves her too? Find out . . In this story, Jeanne and Zeke is in the Philippines and do NOT have shamanic powers or anything . . . But the characters are still there! At least, some of them are . . . Please read! It's my very 1st fiction . . .
1. The Meeting

**Jeanne Chase is an ordinary girl with ordinary needs. But will her life change when she loves a multimillionaire's kid? And knows that he loves her too? Find out . . In this story, Jeanne and Zeke is in the Philippines and do NOT have shamanic powers or anything . . . But the characters are still there!**

* * *

**Hey , all! This is my very first fiction and I hope you like it. I'm new to this so I would like to ask you for advice? hehehe . . If that's okay with you, that is. Thank you! If there are any misspelled words, mistakes, or the sort, please tell me. I also changed their last names . . . And Jeanne is a little bit not jeanne-ish anymore . . . hehehe . . . Just read it . . please . . . **

* * *

**Disclaimer - I do not own shaman king . . . Is that enough?**

* * *

**Young Love - Chapter 1- The Meeting **

* * *

**Now a 7th grader, Jeanne,quickly skidded through a crowd of unknown faces**. She knew she was late and the Flag ceremony has already started. She doesn't want to be late on her first day.

After the ceremony was done, the principal announced that the freshman's rooms were. Jeanne, new to the place, couldn't find the place._ Dammit, this is why I hate being new to a place. You don't know anything about it_,she thought.

She asked a few students and they pointed the direction.

She followed them and, while checking her watch, she bumped into someone, dropping both of their things.

A boy with chestnut-colored hair that matched his eyes and wearing a red plaid shirt under a black jacket with red designs, looked at her, sighed,and bent down to pick the things up.

"Hey," he said. There was coldness in his voice like it could freeze you. "Watch where your going next time."

"Sorry," she muttered and helped him but he just gave her a smirk.

After picking the stuff up, he left her there, staring after him, puzzled.

_What the heck? Oh, never mind that. I've got to find my room_, she thought.

At last, after what seemed like hours of pushing through the crowds, reading each list, and reaching the 8th grader's rooms, she finally found hers. It was actually the one she passed more than ten times going back and forth for finding her name.

The other kids made a line so Jeanne followed. As they entered and found their seats, she decided she could use someone to talk to. She introduced herself to the girl with black hair and eyes in her right, Maia. They became friends instantly because they have the same interests and hobbies.  
She looked around and spotted a familiar face sitting at chair in the middle row, the one that was next to the left wall.

It was the guy she bumped into!

"Hey Maia, do you know who that is?" Jeanne said as she pointed at the boy.

"I heard he's Zeke Wayne. Mr. Wayne's son. You know, the famous business man? He's like super rich."

"Oh, okay." she muttered as she remembered his cold tone as he told her to watch where she was going.

The teacher arrived and made them introduce themselves in front. Jeanne remembered some names of those persons who she heard that shared the same interest as hers.

"Hi. I'm Jeanne Chase, 13 years old. My hobbies are reading and writing. I'm really interested in Mythologies especially Greek and I can say that I'm a complete anime addict. I hope we can all get along somehow. That's all, thank you for listening." Jeanne said and smiled.

Ania Masangkay is an anime lover and loves drawing. Even though Jeanne couldn't draw decently, she loves anime and so, made Ania her friend.

Mari Amio likes Mythologies as well as Jeanne.

"Hello, I'm Zeke Wayne, 14, hobbies . . . reading. Interests, um, . . . books, probably." Zeke said, sighed, sat down, and stared through the window like he would be somewhere else than here.

"So you're Mr. Wayne's son, huh?" a boy from the back said. Black hair, and dark brown eyes like it was planning the best way to beat you to a pulp. He was a buff kid.

_Son of Ares?_ Jeanne thought.  
She got so addicted so much in Greek Mythology, she thinks some kids are demigods and keep guessing their godly parent.

"So?", she heard Zeke say, cold as ever.

"I don't expect a son of a multimillionaire to be found in a school like this. What? Is that why you're so rich you don't want to spend a dime for extravagance?" , the buff kid gave Zeke a smirk.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Zeke's eyes narrowed.

"Or is it that you got low IQ, and didn't pass the test? "

"Listen here, I don't think you're one to talk, Mr. Sudario. Isn't your dad a business man too? Now, why are you here? I'm not in any other prestigious schools because I chose to be here. And don't think that my family is cheap. Your dad, another business man, is rich too am I correct? So, why are you not wearing branded clothes? Just fake Rolexes? Too cheap to buy branded ones? I suggest you keep your air-hole shut. And we wont have a problem. Low IQ you say? How about a test? If you become rank 1 or a rank higher than I, I'll accept that I have low IQ, but if i win, you transfer."

"A-a test?", Jeanne caught a glimpse of fear in his voice.

"What? Afraid that you can't beat me? Or is it because you ran out of money to pay the teachers to make you pass a test, just like you did on the Entrance Exam?"

"Fine! I'll do it. But whoever loses will transfer."

"Of course. Now, we shall sign the contract tomorrow." Zeke gave the buff kid a smirk and sat down once more.

The rest of the day was fun. Jeanne met new friends and got a copy of their schedule.

Late in the evening, before sleeping, Jeanne thought about Zeke.

_He's such an arrogant one. A reckless guy too. How can he challenge someone without even knowing what ability they posses? Oh well, he did know some things about that Kan-kid. Good luck to him. . I wonder if he even remember that we bumped into each other . . . Oh well, good night . . . ._

After praying and several minutes more, Jeanne fell asleep. Not knowing that the other one was thinking about her too.

* * *

**Ok . . .hehehe . . please review. . .**

**Thanks again for reading . . . 2nd chapter will be out soon, I think. . . I'm apologizing in advance if it won't be soon. . . But I promise a second chapter and a third . . . If your thinking, _where's Yoh? What happened to the others? _Just stay tuned. . I promise explanations along the story . . .**


	2. It Begins

**Okay . . . After a million years, I finally upload another chapter. So, here's chapter 2. **

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own Shaman King. **

* * *

Young Love - Chapter 2 - It Begins

* * *

**"Jeanne! Wait up!", Ania called to Jeanne as she jogged to her.**

"Good morning, Ania. What's up?"

"Oh nothing new. Hey, you got all the materials for that experiment we're having?"

"Yup. Got it all here," Jeanne said as she pointed at her bag.

"Good. Mrs. Yvonne's gonna get mad if we lack a material, I bet. . . " Ania's voice wavered as Jeanne lost focus in their conversation and stared at the boy she recognized as her classmate.

"Jeanne? Jeanne!", Ania pulled her back to reality. "Were you even listening?"

"Yeah. Uh, come on."

The two were engaged in a short conversation until they reached their classroom.

* * *

Science

* * *

Jeanne's section lined outside the Science Laboratory with their science teacher reminding them about the safety precautions inside the Lab using her megaphone. Unfortunately, some genius in their class jammed it and now saying," Don't touch anything until I tell you so... The cat MEOWS! . . . It is dangerous tasting samples without the teacher's permission . . . Dog says ARF ARF! . . . "

She later got tired of it and announced what will they be doing without using the megaphone, which she threw in the trash can.

"You will be working in pairs," every body grabbed their friends,"which I have already picked."

"AAAAAAAAAWWWWWW!" the crowd complained.

Ania will be with Luise Eclavia, Mike Jan with Florisse Della, Mari with Antonio Eclavia*. Jeanne saw Mari smile.

"Jeanne Chase with Zeke Dwayne!" , Mrs. Yvonne announced.

_I don't know if that's good news or bad. Oh well, good luck to me, _Jeanne thought.

They entered the Lab and began.

"Pass me the bottle," Zeke said.

"Here." Jeanne muttered holding the bottle in two hands. As she passed it to him, his hand touched her's. _It's warm, _Jeanne thought_, unlike him. Cold. _

__She didn't realize she was staring until he snapped his fingers before her eyes.

"Hey, focus. Go get the sample." He ordered.

"Can't you say "please"?" , Jeanne raised an eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes and muttered," Please."

She smiled and left but when she was passing by Mari's table, she didn't notice that someone spilled water on the floor and didn't mop it.

She slipped!

* * *

Okay, 2nd chapter . . . There's a third coming up . .. stay tuned!

*Eclavia Brothers - their twins. Antonio is the elder and better looking than Luise. But Luise has the brains. They kinda get on each other's nerves sometimes.


	3. Then What?

**Okay . . . This is the 3rd chapter. . . Hope you like it! I know the last chapter was short and I'm soooooooo sorry. . . I wrote it late last night and curse my brain, I don't know why, but ideas only come to me at night.**

* * *

**Young Love - Chapter 3 - Then What?**

* * *

**Jeanne slipped but then something caught her .** No. Not something, _someone. _She had her eyes closed but when she opened them, she saw that she was on Zeke's chest. His arms wrapped around her.

Her cheeks turned red and she quickly got up. "Thanks and uh, sorry." she said.

"Just be more careful next time," he said but he wasn't looking at her,"and go get the sample."

She nodded and left. They finished their experiment and proceeded to their next subject.

* * *

Values Education

* * *

Due to the intolerable noise of the class, Mrs. Romano was forced to rearrange their seats. She placed a girl between two boys. So, between Luise Eclavia and Zeke Dwayne sat Jeanne.

"First Lab partners, now seatmates,huh?" Jeanne began but it was a while later when Zeke replied," I don't really care. Just don't make noise that could disturb me."

She narrowed her eyes and thought, _Cold as ever. Will he ever change? Now this being close to him is more of bad luck than a blessing._

She was deep in thought when the teacher asked her," Ms. Chase, what was it I said a little while ago?"

Her eyes widened because she payed little attention to the discussion.

"Um, well," she began. She spotted Zeke writing on his notebook in large letters as if he meant for her to see.

"You said something about the thesis of Tong Keun Min, _A Study on the Hierarchy of Values.", she muttered._

The teacher narrowed her eyes, nodded and continued on the discussion.

_Or probably not,_ Jeanne thought.

* * *

After class

* * *

It was Tuesday and the cleaner's were : Luise, Antonio, Zeke, Mari, Kayla Garcia and Jeanne. There were 30 pupils in their class so there were 6 persons on each group.

Jeanne, as the leader, was left to lock the room. She spotted a book on Zeke's desk and picked it up.

_This is Zeke's, _she thought_, he left just a little while ago. _

Thinking she could still catch him, she quickly locked the room and ran to the gate. Fortunately, there he was sitting on a bench looking for something in his bag.

She called to him and he turned. She waved the book and ran to him. While running she tripped and fell to the ground.

Seeing Jeanne fall, he ran to her and found her massaging her foot.

"Seriously, how many accidents can you make in a day?" he said examining her foot.

"Stop it. I was gonna return your book to you. You left in on your desk and I found it."

"Can you stand?"

She tried and yelped in pain.

"Jeez, is this how painful a trip can cause? I'm so stupid", Jeanne muttered to herself but Zeke heard it.

"Yeah, you are stupid."

She rolled her eyes and tried to get up but yelped again.

"It's useless. I'm gonna have to take you home." Zeke pressed a few numbers in his phone and yelled,"WHAT?! You CAN'T pick me up today?! Oh for goodness' sake, of all days to use the car WHY NOW?! Forget it! Bye!"

Jeanne could tell he was pissed off but she didn't mention it.

"Where's your house? I'm walking you there." he said," If we wait for a cab, we could wait a whole eternity. We have to walk."

"It's not far. Just a few blocks away."

"Good." He said as he carried her.

"Whoa...wait...What are you doing?", she asked.

"You're in no condition to walk. So I'm carrying you."

"O-okay..."she said, her face red.

As they walked, or he walked( since he was carrying Jeanne), they were engaged in a conversation.

"I heard someone has a crush on you." Jeanne said

"I don't care."

"Oh . . . Okay."

"You didn't have to return the book today, you know. You could return it tomorrow."

"Well, don't we have a test tomorrow? So, you wont have anything to study with if I hadn't return it to you."

Jeanne told a joke and they laughed a few times. She saw Zeke smile. It was a kind one.

They reached her house and she invited him to come in. She thanked him and apologized for the trouble she caused.

"It's getting late. I think I should leave." Zeke began.

"Oh . . Okay then. See you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah. Be more careful, okay?"

"I will,"she managed a smile and he smiled back. "Oh, and Zeke, that smile suits you. I think you should wear it more often."

"We'll see."

* * *

Later that night

* * *

Jeanne was in her bed. Zeke's smile still on her mind.

_He looks so cute when he smiles,_the memories echoed back through her mind and she blushed , _he carried me home! Oh whatever. I need some rest. Good luck to me on the test tomorrow. Goodnight world!_

Meanwhile in Dwayne Mansion, Zeke was in his bed too thinking about what happened on that day. His eyes widened as he recalled what happened. The carrying, and the conversation. Jeanne's words rang in his ears.

_"Zeke, that smile suits you. I think you should wear it more often." _he smiled as he fell asleep. Dreaming of the day when he could live a normal life where no people always expecting him to do the thing they think is right. No people to force him to do what he doesn't want. Just a regular life. Where he could smile every time and do what he wants to. And to be where he could love freely.

* * *

**Okay . . . That was chapter 3. . . Stay tuned for chapter 4! And as promised, chapter three has a thousand words. . . ^_^ . . . **


	4. POP!

**Hey all! Sorry for the late upload . . . hehehe. . . Well, here you go. Chapter 4 . . . Sorry, I think this won't reach a thousand words . . . **

* * *

**Disclaimer : I, sadly, DO NOT own Shaman King. **

* * *

**Young Love - Chapter 4 - POP!**

* * *

**Jeanne was limping as she walked slowly to the room. **As usual, she was greeted by Ania who saw her limping and assisted her.

"Jeanne, what happened?" Ania asked her and she told her what happened.

"ZEKE WALKED YOU HOME?! OH MY GOSH! What did you talk about? What was it like?", Ania, deeply interested, asked her so many questions.

"Well, we just talked about random stuff, that's all, nothing more."

Ania asked and asked some more but Jeanne didn't share anymore details. _She doesn't have to know,_ Jeanne thought.

As they reached their room and sat on their respective seats, Jeanne reached for her bag and pulled out her book. She was so focused she didn't mind the noise around her.

"So, how's your ankle?" Zeke whispered to her ear which almost made her jump.

"What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?" she yelled.

"No, I was just asking you how's your ankle?" he replied with no emotion in his voice.

"It's fine now. I'm limping a little but it's fine."

"Good,"he said as he walked away and sat to his seat.

_There he goes again,_ Jeanne thought._ Didn't I tell him to smile more often?_

She went to her locker to get her _City of Glass ,_because Kayla was dying to read it, and found something that really surprised her. A letter decorated with hearts. _What the heck is this? _Jeanne wondered. She stared at it and Ania took it from her hands.

"Hey! Give it back!" Jeanne cried as she tried to get it back.

"Jeanne got a LOVE LETTER!" Ania announced!

"It's just probably someone who's playing a prank on me," Jeanne said as she got her letter back.

Her eyes widened as she read what was written and blushed.

"EVERYONE! JEANNE'S GOT A SECRET ADMIRER!" Ania shouted again.

"Stop it! As I've said, its probably someone who's playing a prank on me."

"No. I think not. Someone's got a crush on you on the other section."

The rest of the pupils were looking at her. Including Zeke but he went outside.

"Where are you going?" Jeanne asked.

"None of your business." Zeke coldly replied. Jeanne noticed he was in a bad mood.

_What happened to that guy? _She wondered. _Is it just me, or is he kind of pissed?_ _Oh well, as he said, its none of my business._

* * *

After Class

* * *

****"Zeke!", Jeanne called . Fortunately, he turned and she smiled.

"What do you want?" he said in his emotionless, cold and steely voice.

She was taken aback and he noticed.

"What?"

"Nothing. Why were you so irritated this morning?" she asked.

"As I've said, its none of your business."

"Fine. Don't tell me. But please, I don't want anybody mad or angry at me. So if there's anything I did that displeased you, I'm sorry."

"It's not you. I mean, I'm not angry at you."

She smiled at him but he looked away.

"Whatever." He said finally and walked towards his car.

* * *

Later that night

* * *

_What is this feeling I felt this morning?_ Zeke Dwayne wondered as he tossed and turned in his bed. _Envy? Ridiculous. She's just a classmate, that's all. _

After a while of deep thinking, he fell asleep.

Meanwhile, in Chase residence, Jeanne was having a hard time sleeping, wondering what the heck happened to Zeke. She later fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning

* * *

"Good morning, class," their teacher announced. "There's gonna be a new student here."

A boy entered the room.

* * *

**Okay! ****Okay! That was chapter 4. Stay tuned for chapter 5!**


	5. The Transferee

**Hey guys. . . Here goes chapter 5! Sorry for the late upload . . . And uh, it's actually Zeke DWAYNE not WAYNE . . . OK? Thanks! And, SORRY . . . I'm starting to add some OC and Shaman King characters . . . So, please stay tuned for the next chapter! Thanks a lot!**

* * *

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING . . . **

* * *

**Young Love - Chapter 5 - The Transferee**

* * *

**A boy with green-hair that matched his eyes walked into the room, and smiled politely. **Almost everyone else, especially girls, was giving him an _Oh-my-gosh-I-so-want-him-to-be-mine _stare. Well, he was really good-looking. He looked kind too.

"Mr. Diethyl, please introduce yourself," the teacher said.

The boy walked beside the teacher and smiled again. Jeanne, having a good look at him now, had a flash-back

* * *

_Jeanne was walking down the street having bought all the stuff she needed for the scrapbook she's making when someone snatched her bag and ran. _

_"HEY!" She called after the snatcher. By instinct, she let go of her stuff and ran after him. She was considered a runner in her class so she was confident that she could catch the culprit. She could see him now and that pleased her._

_Suddenly, she bumped into a green-haired kid and they fell._

_"What the-",she heard the boy mutter as he stood up._

_"Sorry but my bag has been snatched," she reasoned," and now, I lost the thief."_

_"Not yet," he pulled her up and grabbed her arm as he ran through an narrow gap between a wall. Jeanne, lacking endurance to run, panted, stopped and watched the green-haired kid run. She admitted, he was pretty fast._

_It was a while before he returned, with her red bag at hand. _

_Her eyes widened and she asked,"How did you get it back? The thief was gone."_

_"Well, let's just say, he left a trace," the kid replied and smiled._

_She gave him a doubtful look but his smile turned into a grin._

_"Doubt me all you want but here," he handed her the bag ", I'm returning it to you."_

_"Um, okay . . . Thanks . . . ?"_

_"Lyserg."_

_"Oh . . . Okay then. I'm Jeanne Chase. Thanks Lyserg."_

* * *

"Hello everyone," he began. His voice was filled with cheerfulness and kindness. "I'm Lyserg Diethyl. Nice to meet you all. I'm looking forward to getting to know you and I hope we all get along somehow," he smiled again.

"Excuse me, Mr. Diethyl," Selena David, stood up and asked," If you don't mind me asking, are you British of something?" She was the kind of girl who always knows everything about boys. Jeanne often thinks of her as a daughter of Aphrodite because of her personality and her pretty face. With her jet-black hair and eyes and all.

"Um, first, please don't call me 'Mr. Diethyl' . It makes me uncomfortable to be honest, just Lyserg would do. And yes, I'm British."

The girls asked even more questions about his background but all Lyserg could do was smile.

"Okay . . . That's enough! This isn't a press conference or the like," the teacher snapped. "Due to Mr. Eclavia's transferring of seats, please sit down next to Ms. Chase, Lyserg."

The kid did as he was told.

"Y-y-you're that kid!" Jeanne stammered.

He laughed," Yeah. It's me. It was just a few weeks ago." He smiled at her and said jokingly,"Come on, don't tell me you've already forgotten about me."

"Well, almost," she admitted.

They both laughed and talked to each other. They didn't notice Zeke was glaring at Lyserg like _somebody-stop-me-I'm-gonna-beat-this-guy-to-a-pulp_ kind of glare.

They continued like that for the rest of the day. Jeanne and Lyserg talked as if they were friends for ages and Zeke glaring at Lyserg when he gets the chance like he was gonna punch him any second.

* * *

After class

* * *

Jeanne walked home smiling when someone tapped her back.

"Hey," Lyserg said, smiling his usual kind smile.

"Hello," Jeanne smiled back.

"So, where's your house?"

"Just a few blocks from here."

"Oh, so is my apartment."

"Apartment? Why not stay in a hotel or condominium?" She raised an eyebrow.

He smiled and replied," Well,honestly, I prefer to stay on an apartment with my friends."

"So, you have friends staying with you?"

"Yup. They're really all very nice and fun to hang-out with."

"Oh okay. Must be fun being in the same roof with the ones who are close to you," Jeanne said, her eyes distant.

"Yeah. It is," he said. He looked at her and they caught each other's eyes. She could see something in his eyes but didn't have the time to decipher it because he looked away so suddenly.

"So, any more stuff to talk about?" Lyserg asked

"I got nothing."

"Um, do you have a phone?"

"Yup, why?"

"Is it okay if I get your number?"

She smiled and shook her head,"Sure. 09464494624."

"Thanks," he said and smiled again.

They talked to each other and laughed some more. Jeanne couldn't help but compare Lyserg to Zeke.

_They're so opposite, _she thought.

Finally, they reached Jeanne's house and they said goodbye to each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Dwayne mansion

* * *

As Zeke entered the living room, he heard a voice call and his eyes widened when he saw who it belonged to.

"Hey . . . Long time no see."

* * *

**Okay . . . That was chapter 5. . .So, I put Lyserg in the story because, . . well, I just have plans for him . . . hahaha . . . Sorry for the late upload and please stay tuned for chapter 6! A new character joins! **


	6. Start of Something New

**Hey all! This is the 6th chapter and honestly, I've never thought I'd get this far. First of all, Thanks to Midori for leaving a review and continuing to support me. That goes for all of you who are reading this. Thank you! Second, sorry for the late upload and third, here's chapter 6! Enjoy. . . **

* * *

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own Shaman King**

* * *

**Young Love - Chapter 6 - Start of Something New **

* * *

**Jeanne, having finished all of her assignments, laid down on her bed only to hear her phone ringing. ** She received an SMS.

_Hey Jeanne,_

_ It's me, Lyserg. What are you doing there? Mind if we text for a while?_

Having no other else to do, Jeanne decided to reply.

_Hi there Lyserg,_

_ Nothing, just laying in bed. . . Not at all._

Lyserg was pleased when he saw her name flash on his phone. He immediately read it and replied.

_Jeanne,_

_ Great then. So, any topic?_

_Lyserg,_

_ I got nothing. . . Wait, I do . . . How about your love-life?_

_Isn't this a bit too personal,though? _Jeanne thought_ , Oh well, Lyserg's nice. I'm sure he won't mind. _And with that happy thought, she sent her message.

On the other line, Lyserg blushed, and typed.

_Jeanne,_

_ Well, honestly, I like a girl, but I think she doesn't feel the same way._

As she read , intrigued, she smiled maliciously.

_Lyserg,_

_ So, who's the lucky girl?_

_Jeanne,_

_ You know I can't tell you that! _

Lyserg's face turned as red as a tomato's. They bugged each other until a notification appeared in Jeanne's phone.

SENDING FAILED. CHECK OPERATOR . . .

Jeanne, her eyes wide as she read, screamed,"WHAT THE HELL?!"

* * *

Meanwhile in Dwayne's mansion

* * *

"Hey . . . Long time no see," Yoh was busy with his headphones as he laid on the sofa to say much to his big bro.

Zeke's eyes widened and he yelled to his twin," Aren't you supposed to be in AMERICA?!"

Yoh just gave him his usual carefree grin and calmly said," I'm visiting you. Can't you be happy?"

"NO! I couldn't be happy because if DAD finds out you're here, and not there managing the business there in America, then we're both dead!" Zeke, again, yelled to his twin. What else could he do? He was so pissed in the morning with that new green-haired kid and now he's gonna have to deal with his almost-good-for-nothing-twin !

"Why don't you just relax,_kuya?* _There's nothing more you can do," Yoh said as he got up and reached for something in the table.

Zeke just rolled his eyes.

"_Kuya,_ answer me honestly, are you in-love?" Yoh fiddled with the thing he's holding while Zeke sat on the couch, pulled out his book and, without looking at Yoh, muttered," No. I'm not"

Yoh smiled and shook his head. "Aah. _Kuya_ is lying."

"I'm not."

"Oh yeah? Then who's this?"

Zeke looked at what his brother was holding and his eyes widened with horror. Yoh was holding his sketchbook and what he was showing him now was a beautiful drawing of a girl about 13.

"YOH DWAYNE, GIVE IT BACK!" Zeke charged at him but Yoh was fast. He dodged his twin's attack and ran. And so they played tag like little kids. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Zeke got his sketchbook back.

"So, who's the girl?" Yoh asked wearing his grin.

"Isn't it obvious? My girlfriend," Zeke said smirking, and he turned to leave.

* * *

AHCHOOOOOO! Jeanne sneezed as she got ready for bed. _Someone must have remembered me, _she thought. _Oh well, good night! I have a huge day ahead of me tomorrow._

* * *

The next day

* * *

"Lyserg, I'm sorry I didn't reply last night. I ran out of load. Sorry," Jeanne said with her hands together as if she was praying.

"Hey, its fine. I was actually sleepy then," Lyserg told her.

"Anyways, who's the girl?"

Lyserg's face showed traces of blushing and said," As I've said I can't tell you."

"Come on. Just tell me about her," Jeanne pleaded.

Lyserg smiled and turned to face her. "Okay, she's smart, I think. She's beautiful, lovely, amazing and fun to hang-out with."

"Uh huh," Jeanne nodded," Well? Go on, go on."

"Okay okay. . . Let's see, it's like when I'm with her, I feel so alive. . . " Lyserg told her more and more about this girl he liked. His eyes never left Jeanne and would smile sometimes when he paused. Jeanne noticed that his eyes were sparkling as he talked.

Meanwhile, on the other seat, Zeke was listening attentively. Not to their president's announcement but to Jeanne's and Lyserg's conversation.

" . . . who could ever turn down a great guy like you?" he heard her say. _Great? What's so great about _him? Zeke thought.

" . . . yeah, you're cute, honestly speaking, and you're also fun to hang-out with." He heard her say while laughing. In his mind, Zeke was thinking hard, _Cute? Fun to hang out with?! I'm a million times cuter and more fun than this guy! _He shook his head, _what am I doing?! Focus Zeke, focus. _

But he couldn't focus no matter how he tried. He always found himself listening to their conversation.

_Stop it now, stop it, _Zeke scolded himself, _ah. there's the teacher. Good. Now at least I have a good reason not to listen to that talk their having. _

It continued like that for the next few weeks. Until one day,

"Jeanne, wanna go out with me?"

* * *

**OKAY! that was chapter 6. . . And for all of those who aren't Filipinos that are reading this, **

***Kuya - A Filipino term used as a sign of respect to an older male relative such as a brother, cousin, or family friend ._  
_**


	7. For Her

**Hey all! Okay . . . I'm a bit short on ideas on how to pull off this chap but oh well, here you go! Chapter 7 . . . **

* * *

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own Shaman King**

* * *

**Young Love - Chapter 7 - For Her**

* * *

**Dying to finish it, Jeanne read her ****_Mark of Athena _****book,as** **usual. **She stopped reading as she felt a someone towering over her.

"Jeanne, wanna go out with me?" Edwin Sudario asked. Jeanne, dumbfounded with her eyes wide open muttered," Huh?"

"I asked if you want to go out with me," he repeated. Edwin, had a crush on Jeanne starting from the first week of school as far as Jeanne knows. And now, Jeanne doesn't know what food he ate or what heavy thing hit him to be like this. _Oh dear me, _Jeanne thought_ , how do I get out of this?_

"Um . . . well . . . I . . " she muttered. Her heart beat fast when she heard a voice spoke out.

"Wait. Sure she'll go out with you. If you beat me in a sport or anything you think you excel in," Zeke butted in. Jeanne didn't notice him listening from the his seat reading.

"Fine! Okay," Edwin agreed, confident that he would win. Well, he think he excels on tennis and there's a test coming up. He'll beat Zeke and make regret he ever crossed him. Plus, he can have a date with Jeanne too. _Two birds in one stone, _he thought smiling maliciously as if he'd already won.

"But, if I win, I'll go out with her and you stay away from her. Not a word you'll say to her, touch her or even look at her," Zeke said strongly and pulled Jeanne by the arm closer to him that she bumped his chest," If I win, she'll be mine."

Jeanne felt as if she has just been hit by a train yet still alive. What was it she just heard? Was Zeke serious? Crossing that Sudario-kid for her? Yet anger surged her. She wasn't a prize to be won.

She said out loud," Stop it you two! I am _not a prize to be won! _Go find someone else!" She tried to pull away from Zeke but his grip on her arm was strong. He whispered to her ear," Are you stupid for shouting? That kid is rich. He could do worse that get your dad fired if he wants to. Are you sure you want to cross him? Me, I've got no problem. I'm doing this for you."

There's so much more Zeke whispered but only a few had registered in her mind. That if she crossed this kid, her dad could lose her family could be in danger._ "I'm doing this for you," _she remembered Zeke say. Could it be he felt something for her? She quickly dismissed the thought.

"Fine," she whispered back.

"Okay Sudario, what sport?" Zeke challenged looking him in the eyes.

"Tennis. And I heard there's gonna be a test tomorrow. That's perfect. No class this afternoon. We could play tennis this afternoon and get the test tomorrow. But if we have a tie, can you play chess?"

"Chess is fine. Be sure to study hard tonight, Sudario. You'll need it." Zeke said calmly and turned to the door, still holding Jeanne.

"What?! Watch your mouth Dwayne you don't know what I could do."

"Oh no need for that. I'm not frightened by a kid who depends on money," he faced him, smirked and walked towards the door, this time, he was holding Jeanne's wrist, pulling her with him. When he was almost at the door, he turned again and said, with a serious look on his face," Don't rush your defeat, Sudario. I swear, after our fight, Jeanne will be mine."

When they were gone, Lyserg just arrived and saw everyone murmuring.

"What happened," he asked.

"Oh, Zeke just challenged Edwin because Edwin wants to have a date with Jeanne. I think it pissed off Zeke," Mari explained.

"Challenge? What game?" Lyserg silently cursed himself for being late.

"Tennis and the test tomorrow, as I've heard."

* * *

And so, it happened, Jeanne was now sitting on the court bench. Beside her was some water bottles and towels. Praying Zeke would win. And it was turning to her favor.

"Game and Match : Dwayne! 6 games to 4."

She gave a relieved sigh. _Thank goodness he won, _she thought.

"So? Test tomorrow? Be sure you study well tonight!" Zeke smirked at him, grabbed his stuff and Jeanne and left the court. Not minding the insults that Edwin was shouting after him.

* * *

Later that night

* * *

"So _Kuya,_ how long is your relationship? Does she love you that much too? How could you know. . .?" Yoh asked more questions when his brother entered his room that obviously annoyed Zeke.

"Alright! Get out! OUT!" Zeke snapped at him. He's tired and needs to study for tomorrow. If that Sudario the stupid gets luck that some lessons would _really _register to his mind and gets a chance to beat him, he's doomed on loosing Jeanne. Sure there's still chess but he was careful. Partly because he also relied on luck, and partly because he _really _wouldn't want to tie with that guy. It would make Edwin think that they were in the same level.

So he got his book, marker,pen and paper. He's got a war going on.

Meanwhile, Jeanne was on her bed, unable to sleep.

_For me? He's doing it for me? _she thought, _but does he even care about me? Maybe he just pities me that's all._

Her mind was racing with possibilities as she calculated them - which is unusual since she sucks at Math. She later fell asleep.

* * *

The next day

* * *

"So, I win," Zeke said," You can stay away from her now."

"Mark my words Dwayne, I will get her back," Edwin said glaring at him but Zeke just smiled, which annoyed him more.

_God, he is really into her,_ Zeke thought and said out loud," Yeah. Good luck with that."

Jeanne just sat on her seat quietly.

"So, tomorrow?" Zeke asked her smiling.

_Is he happy? _she wondered. "Tomorrow's what?" she asked.

"The date? I won remember? A deal's a deal!" he, indeed seemed pleased.

"What?! You mean, you want to go?!" She cried. _What the hell! _she wanted to scream.

"Yeah, of course."

_Oh great, _she thought,_now what do I do? I've never agreed to do anything! Oh well, it could be fun._ With a sigh, she said," Okay. Where do we meet?"

She saw Zeke grin, which is peculiar since he only smiles when he wins at something. " At the mall," he replied.

_Oh great. What now? _Jeanne miserably thought, _Well, might as well enjoy tomorrow._

* * *

**So that was chapter 7 . . Stay tuned for 8! Thanks for reading . . . +^_^+**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Date

**Okay guys . . Once again, sorry for the late upload and. Here's chapter 8. Sorry too because I admit that I'm a bit short on ideas for this one. Oh well, Chapter 8!**

* * *

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own Shaman King**

* * *

**Young Love - Chapter 8 - The Date**

* * *

**_So, you're going out with Zeke tomorrow, huh?_**

Jeanne received an SMS from Lyserg. She sighed and replied.

_Lyserg,_

_ Yeah. I guess I am._

_Jeanne,_

_ You don't have to go if you don't want to._

_Lyserg,_

_ Yes, I do. Jeez, the rich kids really._

_Jeanne,_

_ Oh okay. Well, enjoy tomorrow._

_Lyserg,_

_ Let's talk about something else. I don't want to talk about it._

It was true. She doesn't really want to talk about it. She hates being a toy the rich kids could play with. If only they knew who she really was, she thought. And so they talked about some other things. Laughing at times.

* * *

Meanwhile on Dwayne Mansion, Zeke was busy researching on the web. _Dammit, _he cursed himself_, next time I should win a date on a bet, I should prepare what to do for it. _He was so busy, he didn't notice Yoh walked in, leaned on his chair and watch was he was doing until Yoh said something.

"Hey _Kuya, _who's your date?" Yoh asked grinning.

Zeke flinched and unable to do anything more about it, said, " My girlfriend of course."

"Girlfriend, huh?" Yoh gave him a doubtful look but still smiling. _Man, you're never good at lying to me, _he thought. "So, she's already your girlfriend yet you're reading _What to Do on Your First Date_. Uh huh."

"Just go away."

"Yeah yeah. And _Kuya, _good luck on your first date with your 'girlfriend'," Yoh teased.

"So, you're telling me, _amalayer?!*_" Zeke faced him and said in a mocked anger. _Whoa, that's new, _Yoh silently laughed to himself as he walked out, _Kuya never jokes. Looks like even he can change._

* * *

Lyserg and Jeanne stopped sending SMS to each other due to loss of topics. So Jeanne called her friend, Celine, knowing she would know what to do in this situation.

"_A date?! With whom?" _Celine asked through the phone.

"Oh with just a friend."

_"Hmmmm... I think you should wear a dress."_

"A d-d-dress?" Jeanne said. She almost never liked wearing dresses. Especially _really,really,really _short ones.

_"Yeah. It's a date, moron. Anyway, I can't talk to you by just through phone. Give me ten minutes."_

"Ten minutes? Why?" Jeanne asked, confused.

_"Then open the door. I'll be there with your outfit."_

Jeanne didn't have time to argue. Celine already hanged up. True enough, Jeanne opened the door and there she was, with an armful of dresses. Jeanne's eyes widened and she sighed.

"There's no way I'm wearing those,you know."

"I know you'd say that. She dropped her dresses on the couch and pulled out a small chessboard from her bag and challenged,"Chess?"

"Sure."

And due to Jeanne's loss and her never-to-break-a-promise principle, Jeanne felt like a living Barbie doll.

* * *

As what they have agreed, Jeanne was waiting for Zeke at Starbucks Cafe._ It's gonna be my first date, she thought. Will it be a day to remember? Or a day to forget? _She was deep in thought until someone's voice disrupted her thoughts. Zeke was standing before her wearing his red plaid shirt that went well with his black jacket with red designs and his black pants.

"You look nice today," Zeke greeted. He meant it. Jeanne was wearing a white dress which surprised him. Jeanne never wears a dress randomly. and Jeanne smiled. " As do you," she replied.

"So, we're gonna have a date today,huh?" Zeke turned away from her to hide how happy he was for this._  
_

"It's not a date, we're just going out!" she said defensively "And it's actually your fault you're here."

"Hey. Would you want to go out with that doofus instead?"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

"So, be happy I'm here."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes," what do we do?"

"Have you been to the new amusement park?"

"No." She said, having the idea of where they're going now but asked anyway,"why?"

He just smiled at her and said," Because we're going there."

* * *

**Okay. . . I know this chapter's short, and I apologize for that. I won't write any excuses because that's lame. . . I can't promise another chapter soon but what I can promise is it will have at least 1250 words. The delay of the next chapter is either because of school or my other extra-curricular activities. Please understand and thank you continuing to read this story. Thanks again. . .**

***Amalayer = I'm a liar . . . **


	9. To Enjoy or Not To Enjoy?

**Okay guys, sorry for the very very very late upload. . . **

**To Midori Tezuka : IKAW DI B DHAI SULAT. . .SAGI DA REKLAMO. **

**Okay, here you go. Chapter 9. **

* * *

** Young Love - Chapter 9 - Enjoy or Not to Enjoy? **

* * *

** Disclaimer - I do NOT own Shaman King. **

* * *

**As they rode on Zeke's car, Jeanne was sitting close to the window with a HUGE space between Zeke and her.**

"Jeanne," he began, he faced her, his eyebrows crossed and that made her flinch," why are you sitting as far away from me as possible?"

_H-he noticed, _Jeanne thought and gave a nervous laugh then replied,"It looks like you're annoyed."

"I'm- I'm not," he replied and looked outside the window. Jeanne noticed his eyes was distant.

"Oh."

Silence took place as they both looked out the window nearest to them. Zeke looked at Jeanne and looked away again. Jeanne did the same. They would sometimes catch each others eyes like they did in the classroom but one of them would look away. Finally, Zeke couldn't stand it. He stared at her as if studying her face. Not minding the puzzled look she's giving him.

"Eh? Zeke? Are you okay?" She waved her hand in front of his eyes but still, he made no movement. Getting tired of it, Jeanne decided to pinch him on his arm and he yelled in pain.

"What was that for?" Zeke said massaging his aching arm.

"Why do you look at me like that?" she said , her expression, serious.

"Nothing," he replied as he looked away. _That's it! __I'm saying it. It's time, _Zeke made up his mind.

"Jeanne, its-" when he was about to explain it, the car stopped and the driver interrupted them saying," Sir Zeke, we're here."

Zeke, honestly, was really pissed but he controlled his anger and just smiled while opening the door. "Come on", he began and she got out of the car after him.

They got their tickets and as the guy, Zeke payed for them. Jeanne wanted to argue but she remembered what Celine told her, _"Let the guy pay for you if he wants. And DON'T try to argue. Just do it and no buts!"_

She shrugged the memories of last night off and continued to walk beside Zeke. Keeping pace.

They got a small map of the park and began deciding what ride they'd take first.

"Why not the Roller coaster?" Jeanne suggested.

_R-roller coaster? _Zeke felt nervous about riding that horrible heck of a ride again. When he was 9 his mom took him to an amusement park as a prize for winning the Science Quiz Bee in their School. After the ride he vomited and swore he'd never do it again. But now, he can't back out in front of a girl ,right? So he said,"Sure. Alright."

And so that's why after the ride, they found themselves sitting on a bench. Zeke still nauseous and Jeanne scratching her head with a lazy smile visible on her lips.

"You should've told me that you didn't like roller coasters. We could've just picked some other ride."

"I'm fine," he said, looking away at her. She noticed his face was showing a hint of redness, but she just gave him a doubtful look, yet the smile didn't fade.

"Okay so what do we do next?"

"How 'bout we play some games?" A new voice suggested that surprised them both. Zeke's eyes widened as he recognized it and prayed he was wrong. Jeanne's smile faded and was replaced by a confused expression as she saw who it belonged to.

A kid that resembled Zeke's features was standing before them with a huge grin on his face. His hands on his jean's pockets. He was wearing a black shirt with printed letters in orange that read: LIVE WHILE WE'RE YOUNG!

He noticed Jeanne obviously confused between them two. She was looking at him then to Zeke and back again.

Finally, the awkward silence was broken when Zeke, his eyebrows crossed with an annoyed expression on his face said," What are you doing here,Yoh?"

The kid's grin was replaced with mocked hurt. He put his hands on his chest and said," Now now, don't tell me that you're not happy to see me, _Kuya._"

"_K-kuya?" _Jeanne stammered and they looked at her. The kid's smile returned again and he said," Yeah. I'm Zeke's twin. His little brother," he held out his right hand," Yoh Dwayne. Nice to meet you."

They shook hands and Jeanne replied,"Jeanne Chase. Nice to meet you too."

"Yoh, _what are you doing here?" _Zeke asked again. This time, the coldness of his voice returned.

"Sightseeing," Yoh said and he turned to Jeanne,"So this is yo-"

He didn't finish his sentence due to the pain he felt in his left arm. Zeke pinched him so hard he crossed his hands were balled into fists.

"My friend," Zeke finished for him.

"Yeah. That's what I was going to say," he massaged the spot where Zeke pinched him.

Jeanne, now that the two boys were side by side, could tell their differences. Zeke was at least two inches taller than Yoh and he had longer hair. His eyes were also darker brown than Yoh's, like they were harder to read. More distant and somehow, sadder.

She smiled at them and Yoh's childish grin returned._ Is he really Zeke's twin? _Jeanne wondered,_ they look so much alike yet they're so different in personality._

"So, games," Yoh's voice pulled her back to reality," What'll we play?"

"Later," his twin answered him,"It's 11:23 and I'm hungry. Let's have lunch first."

They headed for the indoor restaurants and ordered. Jeanne went to the bathroom and left the two boys alone.

* * *

She looked at herself in the mirror, fixed her hair and dress, and gave a sigh. So far, the day has been good. She knew one of Zeke's weaknesses and she met his brother, which she never expected to happen.

* * *

"Yoh," Zeke began, looking straight to his brother's eyes, obviously annoyed," what are you planning?"

"What am I _planning?_" Yoh looked confused.

"You don't just show up on your brother's date without a reason,right? Now what are you planning to do?"

"Nothing. I just want to see your 'girlfriend' in person. And, my, she is _very pretty_, no wonder you like her."

"Hn"

"You don't believe me,huh? Alright. It's fine. God knows I'm telling the truth."

"Yeah. Sure. Okay, but believe me, if you wreck this up, it'll be the last thing you do."

Yoh gave him a nervous laugh and replied,"I'm not planning anything _Kuya_. Trust me. And, tell that to yourself."

Zeke wanted to argue but he saw Jeanne walking back to their table.

"What I miss?" she asked.

"Nothing." They answered in unison.

"Jinks," Yoh said followed by Zeke but he was too late and they laughed.

The waiter returned with their food and they ate in awkward silence.

"Okay, after this we play games right?" Yoh asked, breaking the peace.

"Yeah. Sure," answered his brother.

"Okay then! Let's see who gets Jeanne more prizes."

"Huh?" was all Jeanne could say.

"Sure," Zeke accepted,"better eat a lot, greenhorn. The master will show you how it's done."

Yoh just snorted and said," We'll see."

_Are they really like this all the time? _Jeanne wondered, and just ate her pizza in silence. Not minding the challenges the siblings are busy chattering about.

* * *

**Okay . .. I'm really really really sorry. . . The departmental test is on Monday so I have to study. . . But I promise I'll upload whenever I can. . Please stay tuned! +^_^+**


End file.
